Field
The field of the present disclosure is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for managing thermal cycles of air temperature within a server rack.
Description of Related Art
Thermal expansion and contraction of materials in a server can cause stress on joints between parts with differing material composition. This stress requires designers to use more material to ensure that the thermal cycles do not result in a break in a connection between parts over the designed lifetime of the system. This results in extra cost in the system. In sub-standard designs, system parts may wear out earlier, netting a cost savings in acquisition, but resulting in a shorter lifetime of the server.